


The third course

by Evvienna



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dominance, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Female Character, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a dinner in a fancy restaurant, a woman, neglected by her busy husband, and an attractive stranger share a delectable experience...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The third course

I stood in front of the impressive glass portal of this fancy restaurant, freezing my ass off.  
My pitted facial expression did not really suit my stunning outfit.  
Of course I was dressed to kill, suitable for the locality, in a chic shoulder free dress and high stiletto pumps. To create an interesting clashing with the style, I wore my hair open, falling in messy waves over my naked shoulders, like a tempting promise.  
“This is where the rich and famous dine, “ was my husband’s explanation for his choice of venue. Every time we came to London he looked for the fanciest places to have dinner, just to blaspheme over the ridiculous prices, the snotty waiters or the impossible people there afterwards.  
Amusing, that´s what his mockery usually was, and I didn´t care much about it as I mostly agreed and mocked along with him, but this time I wanted to make an elegant, sophisticated impression. In fact, I had read about this place. One could just happen to sit next to Elton John, Madonna or one of the Royals. So really posh and very important to show classy behaviour.

Still standing there, shivering in the cool evening breeze, I kept asking myself one, but sadly very rhetorical question: why the fuck did I never learn? My husband was always late, and if it was the end of the world, he´d still miss because he would be late.  
“Sorry I kept you waiting dear, you know, work never stops. Oh, you look fantastic!” My husband arrived with his usual excuse and tried to appease me with a half-hearted compliment.  
When he leaned over to kiss me, I turned my cheek so all he would get was a quick peck.  
“Oh, we´re mad…” he put on an exorbitantly smug face, “then I have to work flat out to improve your mood,” he grinned. “Let me start by opening the door for you, Madame.” 

To say I was flabbergasted was a mere understatement. The place was absolutely arresting, very modern, elegant, here and there little pieces of seemingly antique interior, everything looked reduced, cool and sublime, in fact, a little intimidating. No VIPs anywhere, I observed a bit disappointed as I let my look wander over the precisely arranged tables.  
We were escorted to a nice little table for two in the middle of the room, which felt a little uncomfortable. Actually I´m a confident person, I only like the role of the observer more than being the center of attention. I like to sit in corners or at least on the border of rooms like these, to be able to watch quietly instead of being watched. 

The menu was a bit overwhelming, but I figured out what I liked quickly, to my husband´s very astonishment. The waiter recommended a heavy red wine, which I gladly took a first good sip of when he served it. I started to relax as the fine beverage slowly bathed my dry throat.  
We had just started with a lovely soup, when my husband´s phone vibrated for the first time.  
“I´m sorry,“ he mouthed, turned away from the table, and started talking over the phone indistinctly. I didn´t care much really, I was used to this, so I kept enjoying my soup, which was savory, and while doing so, I let my eyes wander again. 

Then it hit me. On my left side, diagonally opposite, sat a ravishing young man in a black suit and a grey tie. He kind of looked familiar, I had seen him before, so he was an actor most likely, but I could not quite place him. He didn´t look like the usual Hollywood beau, but he had that sort of boyish handsomeness that immediately captures you, a neat short haircut with a few little curls breaking rank here and there, a slender, apparently tall figure and lively light blue eyes.  
He gestured towards his female vis-à-vis, she laughed at something he said, he smiled widely, showing a perfect row of pearly-whites.  
Cute, I thought, sipping the hot broth off my heavy spoon, when he suddenly looked over to me.  
I felt caught. Had I looked over there so shamelessly?  
I froze and almost choked on my soup.  
His eyes lingered almost three seconds and while they did, their look changed. Had I first interpreted him as being light hearted and funny, entertaining the woman he was with, so was his look now concentrated, almost as if he was cautiously watching his prey. That altered his facial expression so much, from boyish and cute to manly, almost stern. 

The main course didn´t go very differently. I had chosen chicken, and it was delicious, but I could not really concentrate on or savour the fine seasoning or the sides. My looks went to the attractive young man on the other table, over and over again, and I would have stopped, hadn´t he returned them so eagerly. He obviously did it on purpose; he teased me, looked, looked away, then looked again, smiled knowingly and clearly understood what we were doing here. I smiled back, shyly, played with my hair, touched my neck and bared my shoulders, not leaving it to his imagination that I was interested, because I was.  
Maybe it was the wine that had made me brave, but more than that, it made me horny.  
I was sitting here, my husband ignoring me on the one hand, and a very appealing man, just a few steps away, flirting with me by hook or by crook on the other.  
My husband´s phone conversations were shortly interrupted by him shoveling food into his mouth, so the little game with the gentleman two tables away was a welcome distraction.

The second course was finished, my husband still on the phone, unknowing of my lewd intentions.  
Time for action. All or nothing.  
I took the bulgy wine glass into my hand, slowly led it to my open lips, took a little sip and let a few drops of wine run down my chin and drop on my cleavage. It was hard to make it look sexy and not messy. With two fingers, I collected the spilled wine and slowly licked it off them, gazing over one last time, just to find him staring back at me with something in his eyes that I could only explain as raging lust.

“Will you excuse me? The bathroom calls before I can have desert.” My husband accepted my polite excuse with a quick smile and affirmative nod, but kept talking on the phone, so I went over to the restrooms, slowly, demonstratively swinging my hips with every step, hoping HE would understand and follow me.

Hastily I freshened up in the Ladies room, washed my hands, had a mint, tousled may hair that looked a bit too tame for my taste, put on a drizzle of perfume and a layer of lipstick, all with shivering hands.  
I hoped so much he´d come after me, even though I didn´t know what would happen or how we would react to each other. He was a perfect stranger, but a very tempting one, and we obviously were fond of each other.  
Another deep breath filled my lungs and a redness flashed my cheeks as if I had to face purgatory outside this bathroom door. Why did this make me so nervous? I encouraged myself with a thumb up gesture, which had the wanted effect, because it looked so ridiculous it always made me laugh.  
He wouldn´t be outside anyway, I thought, so chill girl, you´ll go back to your seat, have a sweet little dessert, more wine, more eye-fucking with Mr. Handsome and then leave to have loving, tender sex with your husband back at your hotel.

Almost carefully, I opened the restroom door, stepped outside and my heart stopped.  
He stood there, leaning against the wall, looking at me with a condescending smile; his head tilt to the side, as if waiting for me was the most self-evident thing in the world.  
“Hello there beautiful.” His voice was as pleasant as his appearance.  
“You´re here with your husband, I suppose?”  
I nodded and just when I wanted to answer, he set into motion, came closer, looked deep in to my eyes and lay his long, elegant forefinger on my lips.  
“Shhh.”  
Shivers ran down my spine and I blushed. With one little gesture, he had taken control over me.  
His confidence was so sexy that I could feel the silk of my panties moisten immediately.  
With a fast and determined grip, he took my wrist without waiting for consent and led me through the rear exit out of the restaurant into the dark, quiet, dimly lit alley. 

The door closed behind us. The breeze was still cool but my skin was on fire. I knew what was about to happen, and was desperate for it.  
He moved forward towards me so I stood with my back against the wall. Without saying a word, he pushed me against it, grabbing my face with his large hands and laying his lips on mine.  
Even though I wore my highest heels, he had to bow a little, that´s how tall he was. Our mouths quickly connected, our lips parted, our tongues danced. Little noises of pleasure escaped our throats as our kisses intensified.  
My arms were wrapped around his slim body, pulling him as close as possible, his hands were on my neck, in my hair, softly pulling my head back, as his lips left mine and glided over my neck.  
He roughly sucked on my neck, letting me feel his teeth and it was the sweetest torture.  
“Stop it, you can´t leave a love bite on me… my husband…” My protest was faint, but he abruptly stopped.  
His expression turned to a frown and he looked at me, breathing heavily. In a very calm voice, he began:  
“Your husband is in there, making phone calls while he should bend you over that fancy table and fuck you raw like a whore. Because that´s what you deserve, that´s what you are. A whore who wants and needs to be fucked. You´re lucky I saw you for what you really are. And now shut up and do what I tell you.”  
Never had I thought such a crude way of talking could be such an immense turn on. I could not even reply, so weak were my knees.  
“Now suck my tongue and then let me do what I want.”  
He stuck his tongue out and teased me to catch it, grinning smugly. I felt belittled, but I played along.  
I reached for his head, pulled myself close to him and sucked his tongue deep into my mouth, just to be pushed to the wall again, hard.  
Now I got angry. What kind of game was he playing?  
“See? This is my game. We play it under my rules.” He looked down at me, nodding, wanting me to nod with acceptance. And so I did.  
His lips found their way to mine again, but his kiss was different this time. He kissed me hard, demanding, sucked hard, bit, and moaned. I engaged gladly and let myself go, grabbed his thick hair, pulled softly, moaned into his mouth.  
While he was kissing me, his hands searched for an access to my skin through my dress. When he found the zip on my right side, he quickly unzipped it, and ripped both the dress and the strapless bra off my torso, impatiently pulling it down to my hips.  
Shock must have been showing in my eyes, the same way delight showed in his.  
He grabbed and cupped my tits tightly, leaned down and started circling my nipples with the tip of his tongue until they hardened even more. Soon his gentle licks became hard sucks and bites.  
My groans mixed with little outcries of pain.  
All of a sudden, he kneeled down in front of me, pulling my dress up to my waist, placing a little peck on my panties. When he looked up to me, he said in a distant tone:  
“Put your right foot on my shoulder and leave it there. If you move it away, I will have to punish you.”  
That would prove a bit difficult, as he was very tall, but I managed to do what I was told to do.  
I lifted my leg and gently lay my foot on his right shoulder, making sure the heel wouldn´t hurt or hinder him in any way.  
He watched my every move and when everything was in the right place, he looked up, placed his hands on my panties and let his thumbs glide over the wet spot. I moaned loudly.  
He grinned, licking over his lips. “I see you like our little game.”  
The fingers that had so pleasantly stroked over my most sensitive area now gripped my panty and swiftly tore the delicate fabric.  
His face had turned dark again, and in an instant, he placed his puckered lips on my soft, wet, open cunt, roughly, and stirred his tongue inside me.

With short, hard and fast licks, he teased my erected clit and tortured me with quick sucks in between. The fingers of his right made sure he´d get enough access to my clit and my dripping wet entrance, while his left hand rested on my knee, painfully forcing my legs to spread even more. Oh, sweet pleasure and pain.  
I held on to his head, pressed it further between my thighs, until he harshly jerked my hands off his head and gave me an evil eye.  
Just a few seconds longer did he lick me, until he removed my leg from my shoulder, got up from his knees and signalized me that it was my turn to kneel now.  
His hands now on my shoulders applied pressure in order to make me move downwards.  
I did as I was told and kneeled. He opened up his belt, button and zipper, pulled down his trousers and I could already apprehend what awaited me. When he also pulled down his briefs and released his massive hard cock before me, I gasped. This sight fulfilled me with pure anticipation.  
“Be a good girl and return the favor.”  
My hand could hardly grasp the shaft, but I gladly started to lick, suck and nibble gently, unlike he had done before, licking up and down, exploring him, letting him enter my mouth and allowing him to go in deep.  
That seemed to be his cue, because was he only enjoying and observing at first, did he now take over, took my head into his hands and roughly pushed his cock deep into my mouth. I tried to hold him back and held onto his hips, but he wouldn´t let me, and removed my hands unforgivingly.  
I choked, and my eyes teared up a bit, but only until I had adjusted to his size and pace.  
Easily he glided in and out, my lips forming around his contour, and he groaned raspily.

His hand reached down to my face, tenderly caressing my cheek, as he kept whispering: “You´re a good girl indeed… but enough now. I will fill you now you little whore.”  
He helped me up, clutched my ass, lifted me up, and pressed me to the wall. I reached down to his manhood, led it to my hot, moist hole and he pierced my in one fast thrust.  
Oh what a glorious feeling that was! He was buried inside me, and filled me up completely.  
His thrusts were hard and deep, faster than expected, but my arousal was of equal measure to his.  
We kissed, animalisticly, devouring each other´s lips and tongues, swallowing each other´s sounds of ecstasy.  
His sighs and coarse moans met my ear like music, and I didn´t want this song to end anytime soon.  
I arched my pelvis against his to make the most of the delicious friction, and my clit thanked me.  
At the brink of coming, he suddenly stopped his thrusts and told me to turn around.  
So I turned around, when he harshly pinned my hands up to the wall, telling me to keep them there, forcing my feet wide apart, as wide as it was possible with those heels.  
His hot breath brushed against my neck and his tongue slid across it, when all of a sudden a grim pain flashed through me. He had bitten my neck and it hurt! However, I did not dare to move, so I just whimpered silently and was full of fear and excitement of what would follow.  
Goosebumps rose on my whole body, and not because of the evening weather, it was because his hand was wandering down my back, over my butt cheeks, smacking them both very hard, following the wetness to my pussy, slipping his fingers inside of me, two at a time, pushing deep, but clearly they could not fill the void his massive cock had left.  
A quick stroke over my clit let me shortly forget about the pain in my neck and on my behind.  
Pressing me against the cold concrete wall with all his weight, I felt how my hard nipples chafed on the rough surface.  
“Do you want me to fill you again, little whore?”  
A sustained “Yes…” was all I was able to produce.  
“Well, good.” Another hard smack on my heated cheeks.  
His hand moved in front of my mouth.  
“Spit,” he commanded.  
A mouthful of my fluid saliva landed on his palm, and he added a spit from his mouth too.  
“Hold still now. This will hurt a little at first, but you´ll like the end of it.”  
I felt him seizing his dick, a smacking noise followed; I could only assume that he used the spit to lube it.  
And I should not be wrong. I felt his glans on my back entrance, pushing against it, demanding entry, and I slowly opened up for him. I was scared and aroused. I had done this before, but not this way and not with a man of his size.  
He made his way in me with persistence, always stopping for a short while, until he was in my ass with his full length. A loud, ecstatic groan fled from his open lips.  
The feeling was strange, in a good way though, but it took a while to stretch and adapt, and when his thrusts and pushes began, I was overwhelmed by it.  
“God, you´re so tight, darling…“ he murmured into my ear.  
He started slowly, but his growing agitation soon quickened his moves.  
“Do you want to come with me, little whore? I will make you come now. You will come together with me, understand?”  
“Yes, make me come, I wanna come so badly…” I whimpered and felt his right hand slip between my thighs and the cold wall, instantly finding my hard clit, and rubbing it hard.  
Now that was the perfect combination. The slight pain from getting my ass fucked unconditionally and the pleasure from getting my clit massaged at the same time. I was about to come.  
He pushed even harder and faster inside me, and just at the moment I could feel him starting to pump, I convulsed and quaked and screamed out my marvelous orgasm.  
He erupted his hot load inside of me with a high, stuttering outcry that echoed through the little alley.

Exhausted he slipped out of me, leaning his sweaty forehead on my shoulder, panting.  
When we regained our breath, he turned me around, placed a kiss on my mouth and smiled.  
“Oh what a good, good girl you have been. What a shame you have to go back to your husband now.”  
“And what a shame we won´t repeat this ever again, you sure know how to handle a little whore like me.”  
He laughed out loud. “Who knows… you always meet twice in life, that´s what they say, isn´t it?”  
I winked at him, but I didn´t want this to happen again. It was unique, special and a night I will be most fond of remembering. I will fondly remember him.  
We dressed quickly, kissed passionately once more and went back inside.

Back at my table, after a short visit to the bathroom to restore my destroyed appearance, my husband was still talking on the phone.  
For a last time I looked over to the man who gave me such an incredible experience. His company wasn´t amused about his absence.  
We shared a conspiratorial smile, rolled our eyes, and after a big mouthful of wine, I ordered my fourth and last course for this evening, a hearty, rich dessert.


End file.
